


Starry Nights

by tendashii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendashii/pseuds/tendashii
Summary: When Asmo develops feelings for the human exchange student, he doesn't know how to tell them leading to a weird distance with them.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Starry Nights

y/n hadn’t been in the Devildom for long, but they already had made an impression on everyone. Their kindness and helpful attitude had drawn the attention of an unlikely demon. Asmodeus had been “close” with them but over time it became more difficult for him. Was it because he was the avatar of lust? Or was there something, no someone else that made him like this? y/n was walking through R.A.D attempting to find one of their classes but soon became lost. Turning a corner, they ran face first into Asmo. 

“Asmo! I’m so glad I found you. Can you help me? I'm lost?” 

“O-oh y/n u-um sure!” 

He stumbled over his words making y/n and nearby demons shoot him confused looks. Asmo cleared his throat, avoiding your eyes. Clarice glanced down, noticing that Asmo’s fingers were fiddling. The demon was pink in the face and his head was lowered but his eyes trailed over their body settling on the face. 

“Wow they’re speaking to me right now! They aren’t smiling. I must have done something. Unless someone else has made them upset, then surely as Clarice’s admirer I have to help them!” 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the human nudging his hands with what appeared to be their timetable. Getting the gesture, he looked up and without saying a word he walked off, turning and motioning for them to follow. Taking a few turns, the pair arrived outside one of R.A.D’s many lecture halls. 

“Hey y/n, after dinner could you, um, wait for me after dinner? Will you? 

“Oh, of course Is everything alright?” 

He didn’t answer but instead opened the door catching the attention of the incubus leading the class. They thanked the avatar and walked in, apologizing for their tardiness. Sitting down they looked out the door wondering if Asmo was feeling okay. 

The lecture was coming to an end, but their notes were blank. Their mind was thinking of what Asmodeus wanted when he asked to meet after dinner. A gentle tap on their shoulder shook them out of their thoughts, startling them. Looking up they met eyes with the incubus as he nodded at the board. y/n looked over seeing some equation that they did not understand. 

“Um is the answer….-they froze realising everyone was staring at them- uh 27c divided by 42a?” 

“27c divided by 42a?” 

The deep voice of the professor repeating their answer made them panic as the class sat there in awe and shock. 

“This is just your lucky day isn’t it. Close but the answer is 26c” 

“Oh aha…..” 

The incubus did not seem amused- stay behind after lesson please, human.’ 

The bell soon rang out and they stuffed a blank textbook and a few pens in their bag. Rushing down through the chairs they stood awaiting the incubus. After an hour of work to catch up on and a stern talking to, they rushed out of R.A.D and back to the house of Lamentation. 

“y/n it’s over an hour since school ended.” 

“Sorry Lucifer -squeaked out the human. 

“Stupid normie” 

“Hey hey hey, y/n! How come you’re so late, human?” 

“Mammon I was kept behind that’s all.” 

They dumped their bag by the table and sat down helping themselves to the devildom food. The twins weren’t in sight neither was Satan but the few demons who were engaged in conversation about some party Lord Diavolo was hosting this weekend. Their eyes kept trailing over to Asmo who was laughing with Levi as Mammon was being scolded. They smiled looking admirably at the demon. Sensing a pair of eyes staring at him, Asmo snapped his head before the human had any chance for their reflexes to kick in.The pair met eyes and it was like the whole world had disappeared and it was just them. They smiled blushing at the embarrassment of being caught and the avatar realized that too. Pink dusted his cheeks as his red and yellow eyes caught the shimmer of the candles placed delicately on the large buffet table, stacked with mountains of foreign food and polished cutlery made from the finest gold. Somehow, they focused on every fine detail that normally they would miss in the busy evenings. The chirping of the clock was what shook the pair out of their trance and back to the table. They conversed with the others but one by one, the chairs were emptied and soon y/n had finished soon. 

Walking up to their room and slipping into a sweater and a loose pair of jeans that were closest to them, they walked through the many corridors until they reached the observatory. Collecting themselves they placed outside the door unbeknownst to the demon who was sitting gazing up at the stars. Asmo sighed counting the many bright lights wondering if the human would appear. He hummed a tune that was often aged at parties and balls. It was claiming almost yet one he could dance to. Freezing in place the demon heard another voice matching the tune. Asmodeus turned around and saw y/n stood under the threshold with the light casting down on them making an ethereal glow. They looked like an angel coming to take him. Yet after noticing his silence they sighed walking into the observatory. 

"Hey Asmo!" 

" y/n, um do you want to sit down?" 

His voice was almost a shout, but he chuckled, turning away from the human. The seat beside him was taken by them as they both stared up at the stars. The normally confident demon was unsure of how to start talking. 

"So, Asmo um what did you need me for?" 

Their voice startled him but y/n 's warm smile made him smile. Asmodeus took a deep breath preparing himself for how to tell them. 

" y/n, I'm going to be straight up with you. I don't want to be your...friend anymore..." 

They froze, eyes widening in shock at the demon's words. 

"No, it's me. I'm not good enough for you. Your so kind and forgiving and your perfect but I'm just some useless demon who thinks about himself and-" 

He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his chest. A soft laugh followed, and his face flushed a bright shade. 

"Dummy why would you say that? I love you for you!" 

Somehow in that moment Asmodeus felt safe or rather safe in their arms. He felt like the world could come at him and their comfort would keep him protected. His brothers could hate him, but their love would fill his heart. 

y/n smiled noticing how the demon had calmed. They could feel his pain. Feel his hatred. Feel his love and passion. And they were happy he knew how much he meant to them. 

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms underneath a star lit sky.


End file.
